


Hereditary

by calico_fiction



Series: little cuts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frenemies, Gen, Magic, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_fiction/pseuds/calico_fiction
Summary: Curiosity killed thecatwizard.
Series: little cuts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1121556
Kudos: 50





	Hereditary

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is inspired by the horror movie. No, this bears no similarity at all.
> 
> The content of this lil thing refers to how Strange helped Thor during his prophetic dream in The Art (Of War) by telling him to wake up during the Outrider battle.

Thor can feel Strange's gaze heavy on him after the battle against Thanos and the Outriders, wondering how his gift works.

"It can't be taught," Thor says without prompting. Strange hums, a falsely non-confrontational disagreement.

"I've been told that before," he says, and smirks. He makes a steeple of his fingers and continues to watch Thor, studying him like he is an old book of spells in a dead language.

Thor vows to make everything Strange learns about the Sight as annoying and inconvenient as Ásly possible.

Loki will help.


End file.
